User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 4
Chapter 4: A Flickering Light ??/92 Stars Brighten Up The Night Sky Time: 3:45 P.M The following two hours seem to have gone by without anything strange or unusual, as the four who sit on the chairs of the dining table, seem to have gone into a normal, idle chatter. While did they talk about some not good stuff, it doesn't contain any of the stuff that just happened to them. In other words, they didn't talk about anything that went on since they got here. "Hmm......hey, guys? I'm bored!" As the conversation died down, White Tsubaki felt a bit bored as she laid down on a couch nearby, sighing to herself. "Actually, White Tsubaki is more of an outside-person and extrovert than me. She gets pretty bored when nothing entertaining is happening for a while. That 'while' is pretty short. And, conversations don't seem to have any effect on her." So her older sister said to Grandfather Clock. "If you are bored, isn't it a good idea to rest?" "How can I be sleeping!? We're in a middle of an unknown place here!" (She has a point. It is dangerous to be sleeping in the middle of this place like this. But there are four of us here. And.....huh? What is.....) "Hmmmm!! breathes deeply" (Tsubaki-chan rests on my left shoulder-blade. And it looks like she is already exhausted. Probably from the shock of what has just happened, it probably burned out all of her energy already. How long has she been resting on me for, anyways?) "I'm awake, Clocky. If you want, you can rest on my legs you knnooww??" "Excuse me? As I've said before, I'm not the type of guy who likes romantic stuff, nor any real ones either!" "Ehhh....but I'm your bwesst fwiend....plus, I'm a girl.....-uuu. Can't you rest on meee?" (facepalm. Why did she turn anime all of a sudden? Is she trying to coax me into doing this?) "Ugghhh!!! I'm not even tired! Were you drinking beer or something!? You don't sound normal!" "I'm not drinking beer! I'm 17! 17!! Not 21! I'm at a driving age, but not a drinking age! Besides, I'm not interested in beer! Come on, Clocky, cheer up already!!" "Gwoohh!" (All of a sudden, Tsubaki-chan punches me right in the stomach. That could've been dangerous though. That is where glass is. If it breaks, I'll be instantly dead, and the deadly shards of glass could pierce her red petals.) "Now then, I guess I'll back off this time since you're not tired! Uggghhhh!! Why can't you just be like other men!" "Wh----whaaa.... Excuse me, but I don't think your representation of a male matches up with reality." "It actually is! With Americans, more male teenagers would accept this rather than won't! It's actually a bit of a landslide, you know? A lot of females won't accept that that easily, but I do! Ugggghhh!!!!!" (??? All of a sudden, I spot something that Tsubaki-chan wasn't clutching until a few minutes ago. I know it wasn't there when Tsubaki-chan came in.) "What is that book you're carrying?" (Since there was no title from the side of the book I can read on, it seems like the front-cover is on the other side, so in other words, I have no idea what this book is.) "A medical book. I've found it in the left-most bedroom just a little bit ago. Coincidentally, it is one of the medical books I have at my home. It contains a lot of mental disorders, so it is like a study of the brain and how studies researched this, and that. Anything from DID, to Foreign Accent Syndrome is listed right here! laughs Want me to talk about some facts?" (Uggghh!! That's right, this is another side of Tsubaki-chan that I do hate. She tells ME random medical facts all the time. It is quite brutally annoying to be honest.) "Um....NO!! Now, can you please get off of me please?" "Iyaa! I don't want you to let goooo!" "........Ugh fine. Do whatever you want." "YATA! YAY!" (I bet she's a spoiled one. She has done this to me many times in the past, and I always lose to her. Of course, I don't punch her or anything like that. But, I definitely get mad over it. Not in the past, where it didn't really matter, but now, I can't stand something like this.) "*laughs*" (But, I guess I really shouldn't be mad over this. After all, she is still my best friend. My 1st friend, and a girl too. She is also, in fact, the main reason of how I overcame my 'absolute shyness and foundation of my child beliefs'. And since I haven't met her since--well, middle school, I guess I should give her at least this much.) "Tsubaki-chan, how long was it since we last met?" "Hmm....actually, it was 6th grade when you transferred schools." "Let's see....we're both 12th graders---seniors, so it's maybe about....6 years?" "Bingo! Sekaiiiiiii! You got it right!" "*laughs* Anyways, I'm sorry for all of that back there. It's 6 years since we last met, anyways." (Just as I had expected, Tsubaki-chan gives me a big grin on her face. It's not big enough where it borders on creepy, so at least it is heart-warming, at least to me. She then hugs me tighter........and I hug her back.) ".......Um.....Akai-chan, Clock, and Grassy, can you three come here for a moment?" (Suddenly, Shiroi-chan asks us to come over to the door that leads to the actual hallway. In other words, out of the mirror room, which is still blocked up with mirrors. We had since reinforced it with other things such as wooden chairs in the time that we've been here. Why is she there anyways? We have enough food and water here, and it looks like there is no traps, as long as we don't move any further.) "I heard something faint, like a voice. Hear it?" "To be honest, White Tsubaki, my hearing is actually pretty good, but that's definitely a voice I don't know." (Grassy speaks first. And that voice.........is a bit familiar. What is it, I can't really remember.) "Hey, Tsubaki-chan. Don't you recognize that voice from somewhere?" "Actually......yeah. It's like.....a voice....from long ago, perhaps?" "Shiroi-chan, I think it's a good idea to let the person in." "Wait a minute! If you only say it's a bit familiar, that means you don't recognize who that is! We shouldn't open the door--" "But, what if it's someone who is our friend? We can't just leave that person in the dangerous hallways!" "Hmmm.......we aren't armed with anything, right? So, it's unsafe to be out there." "Wait, Shiroi-chan, I think I saw an entire room full of guns when I came here. We can make it there by running." ".......Alright, Akai-chan. If my imouto says so, then......we're going to...go outside." (We all carefully carry the items to the other side of the room. Then, we.....opened the door.....that leads to.....the hallways.) "!?" (Suddenly, immediately after we've opened the door, someone screamed in the distance.) "Wh...who are you!?" "............" (Silence now envelops the candle-lit hallway. There was no voice to be heard.) "Hey, Clocky, can you close the door for us?" (For some reason, Tsubaki-chan whispers to me that I should close the door. It's true that I am the closest to it, but, why did she need to do that? I guess it must be the nerves that caused her to say that. And besides, if someone were to, in fact, find this door opened, who knows who could be inside the next time we go into this room.) And....then...Grandfather Clock....closed........the......door. "WHH.....AGGGHHHHH! HAAGGGHHH! gag" (Something hit me on the left side of my back. It was probably---the height I mean, it hit the middle "height" of my back. I felt a searing pain a few milliseconds later throughout all of my back. And...I was throwing up blood. It was only little specks, not even enough blood when you pull your baby tooth out to make room for the adult tooth. But, it almost felt like.....it hit one or more of my bones, as I felt it move a little bit.) "WH----WHAAAATTT!? Clocky, why is there an arrow....ON YOUR BACK!?" (I noticed Tsubaki-chan shivering as she went towards me. Her legs was shaking violently as she went towards me. Then...hugging me tightly, she cried. But, I know what's going to happen next. She isn't like the norm of girls who would cry and cry all about when something like this happens.) "HEY YOU! DID YOU DID THIS TO CLOCKY!" (She then ran towards the direction of where the arrow came from. What is she doing? Doesn't she know she is heading towards danger? No, I shouldn't think like that. She is just doing what many people would do. I tried to grab her leg, but the searing pain wouldn't let me do that.) "No, gag agh, Tsubaki....spit-chhhaannn." (My voice is so weak now. It definitely didn't hit me in the throat....but it looks like the pain is all that is needed to stop me from speaking out loudly.) "...Puuuu....Ha....ha...ha..Ha.HA.AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAGGGHAHWAHAUUGGGGHHHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (What is that laughter? It almost sounds...demonic?) "AHAHAHAHAHA. DON'T COME CLOSER! I'LL KILL....KILL YOU!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHHHHHHHEHEHEHEHEHEEH! HA....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" "KYAAA!!!!" (Tsubaki-chan fled from the way the arrow came, and ran back towards us in panic.) "Hahaha, I'll just kill you all anyways sooner or later. But, I leave with one thing I need to say. You need......to kill other people, you know?"? Category:Blog posts